1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved foil, such as a fin or wing, having a stabilizing hollow element which increases stability by reducing the effect of turbulence in air or water on mobile devices and which increases maneuverability of such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices have a foil, frequently a wing or a fin to stabilize their motion and provide lift. Nearly all types of watercraft use a vertical foil or fin to provide horizontal stability. Sailboats and other large watercraft frequently have a fin that is a direct extension of the hull. Commonly used surfboards and wind surfing boards utilize one or more xe2x80x9cshark-likexe2x80x9d fins which may extend vertically up to 16 inches in a downward direction below the bottom surface of the surfboard or wind surfing board. This type of fin generally only allows for the stabilization of a boat, surfboard or windsurfing board in the horizontal direction while riding through the water or on a wave under either smooth or rough water conditions. It offers little or no resistance to the vertical rise experienced while performing the various maneuvers common to watercraft. Any maneuver that moves the weight forward and causes the watercraft or board to rise vertically may result in loss of control due to the fin losing contact with the wave or the water and result in a wipe out. Additionally as a wave becomes steeper and prepares to break, this type of fin, having only vertical design, will tend to lose contact with the face of the wave causing the loss of horizontal control allowing the board to slide sideways and cause a wipe out. Waves and turbulent water can also jar speedboats and sailboats or cause them to lose control
The wings of airplanes or other aircraft have horizontal wings or stabilizers that provide lift and/or vertical stability and/or horizontal, but the aircraft is still vulnerable to instability caused by turbulent air. Automobiles may also use a foil or blade appendage, commonly attached at the rear. This rear foil, sometimes known as a spoiler, provides downward force to help the tires maintain contact with the road. Like an airplane wing, however, the spoiler mostly provides stability in only one direction and is subject to the destabilizing effect of turbulent air. In short, most mobile devices have some type of airfoil, wing, or blade-like device which is designed to achieve stability, lift, and/or maneuverability.
Thus there is a need for improved stabilizing elements for use in connection with these types or similar devices.
In one aspect, the present invention preferably reduces the effect of turbulent air or water upon a moving object, increases stability in a variety of directions and increases lift beyond foils currently in use. In another aspect, the present invention also preferably increases maneuverability of moving object in air, water or on land.
In one embodiment, the stabilizing element attaches to a water planing device or watercraft. The stabilizing fin includes an upper vertical stabilizer element, a hollow tubular element, and a lower vertical stabilizer element. The upper vertical stabilizer element has an upper end for attachment to a bottom surface of a water planing device or watercraft. The hollow tubular element has an upper portion depending from a lower end of the upper vertical stabilizer element. The tubular element has an open front end and an open rear end. The lower vertical stabilizer element has an upper end depending from a lower portion of the hollow tubular element. During use thereof the upper and lower vertical stabilizer elements provide lateral stability and the hollow tubular element provides increased lateral stability and vertical stability for enhanced control by a user. The water planing device may be, for example, a surfboard or a wind surfing board. The watercraft may also be a sailboat or speedboat.
The stabilizing fin stabilizes the water planing device or boat in a variety of directions under a variety of conditions. For example, this element gives the surfboard or windsurfing rider longer more controlled rides while performing on the nose area of a surfboard by holding the tail section down in the water. This element also gives the rider of the surfboard or a wind surfing board more control while riding through, in, or over the white water sections of waves while performing a variety of maneuvers. It gives the rider more control while riding on water or up or down face of a step wave on either a surfboard or a wind surfing board during either rough or smooth conditions. The stabilizing fin stabilizes other watercraft in waves or turbulent water.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an increase in maneuverability is attained by the leading edge of the hollow element tapering to a defined edge. It is believed that this defined edges aids the moving object in initializing a turn by biting into the fluid.
In another embodiment, the hollow element, as it extends through the entire foil, maintains the foil shape of the entire fin or wing. This foil shape of the hollow element provides greater lift on the mobile object by creating more surface area against which the water or air may flow.
In another embodiment, the stabilizing element attaches to an aircraft. The wing of the aircraft has a hollow stabilizing element that helps provide additional lift and stability beyond wings currently in use.
In another embodiment, the stabilizing element attaches to the rear of an automobile, as a spoiler. Automobile spoilers are generally arranged to provide downward force to the rear tires, helping the tires remain in contact with the ground. The hollow element increases the surface area beyond commonly used spoilers, thereby allowing the spoiler to create more downward force without requiring greater length. In addition, the hollow element provides horizontal stability by channeling air through the body of the hollow element. It is also believed that the element increases maneuverability as the front edge of the hollow element is tapered to a defined edge.